Baby Shower
by MichaelStratusLovesKandieBoo
Summary: Ten years into the future and the Young justice are returning for an unexpected reunion at a Baby Shower.
1. The Day Before

Baby Shower

Young Justice Story, but its when they are in their twenties and going to Gotham for a baby shower. My OCs are in here.

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR TRIXA/NIGHT STALKER, ELLIE/LIONESS/SAVANNAN CAT. ENJOY.

"Bruce, you didn't have to." A tall, black haired woman said, walking carefully up the steps of the Wayne Manner. She was with her long life, childhood friend Bruce Wayne and also Batman, when fighting crime. He was watching her climb the stairs, worried about her health since she was in fact very pregnant. Alfred was there to open the door for the two as they stepped inside the mansion.

"Don't worry about it, everyone will be there." Bruce gave a slim smile. "I'm happy to throw you a baby shower." She sighed, it was a little overwhelming to have everyone from the Justice League and a few others come to a party to celebrate her baby, even before it was born. "How is Barry adjusting?" He asked about the unborn child's father, who was also known as The Flash.

"It's all too fast for him. No pun intended." She smiled, "He fixes up stuff, then goes back and changes it. He's baby proofed a bunch of stuff then takes it off before putting it back on. He's very excited through." Bruce's smile hit him again. Barry had quickly changed his flirty attitude once he found out he was going to be a father, and knowing Vatrixa's horrible temper and sharp attitude, it could have been ten times worse when her hormones were unbalanced.

"What's wrong?" He could usually tell when the alien girl was upset after growing up with her for so many years.

"I haven't seen anyone from the League, besides you and Barry, for nine months… Your really think that they are going to want to come and see me tomorrow night?" She asked, her ice blue full of worry.

"I think I like you better when you're not pregnant." Bruce chuckled, not sure how to react to Trixa's softer side, which he was sure that up until now only Barry had seen it. "Don't worry about it, they are your family, they won't disown you for having a child."

"Maybe…" Trixa yawned before walking to the kitchen. "Thank you Bruce." She looked over her shoulder, give a warm smile.

"I'll be in the cave, Richard and Wally are suppose to be dropping by tonight, they are staying here for the night." Bruce's voice slowly faded as he drew farther and farther away from the pregnant superhero.

"Master Dick and Master Wally?" Alfred walked forwards, to stand next to Trixa. "I better start making some food. Master Wally has a massive appetite." He smiled before walking to a cupboard.

"Here let me help." Trixa said, waddling over to meet the butler. She didn't often cook for herself, her own butler did. After all, she wasn't just the friend of Bruce Wayne; she also worked with him, Vatrixa Millionaire, head of Millionaire Technology. In her spare time, which was little because she was also Night Stalker, the second hero of Gotham and one of the founders of the Justice League. But ever since Barry and her had found out about their baby, he had made her stay at home, so she strayed to the kitchen and started to cook more.

"Please, don't strain yourself Madam Trixa." Alfred said, a little worried.

"Don't worry old man, I'll be fine." She smiled before pouring some ingrediance together.

Later that night the doorbell rang, Trixa started to waddle towards it. "Don't worry Alfred, I've got it." Two men stood there when she opened it. One was shorter than the other, with black hair with bangs that covered his forehead, and deep blue eyes. The other one had bright red hair with freckles that dotted his cheeks and emerald green eyes. "Richard, Wallace." Trixa smirked, calling them by their full names.

"Oh, come on Aunt Trix." Wally walked forwards to give her a hug, he had calmed down a little as he grew up from a teenager to a young adult, but he was still very hyperactive. "I smell food!" He zipped past Dick and Trixa to get to the kitchen, where Alfred was already ready for him.

"Hey Trixa." Dick smiled; the twenty-three year old gave a gentle hug before following his best friend.

"Richard, if you want Bruce, he's down in the cave." Trixa said, following the two boys after shutting the heavy front door. Wally was swallowing pumpkin bread like it was cotton candy. "How you and your uncle can eat like that, I will never know." She nodded to the red headed twenty-five year old.

Ok so that was the first chapter. hoped you liked it. Read and Comment, I think I'm going to post Trixa and Ellie's Bio and stuff about them on another story or at the end of this one.


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter Two

Ok! So Arty and Ellie are in the next chapter! Wooo! LOL enjoy.

Oh and the whole disclaimer thing xD

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Trixa said, looking in the door way of Dick's old room, he was currently in the Bat Cave speaking with Bruce, but Wally was standing there, dressed in a nice black suit, trying to fix his tie. Which was giving him quiet the hard time.

"Oh, you know. The ladies love a sharp dressed man." He smirked, before getting a finger tangled up and locked in his uncooperative tie.

"Come here." Trixa slowly walked over to him, untying his poor finger. "Looking for any lady in particular?" She asked, while looping it over the top. Her ice blue eyes flashed a quick look into his green eyes before she finished his tie. He felt his cheeks heat up, why did everyone insist that he liked _her._ And no, it wasn't Trixa's old partner, Ellie, but Ellie's best friend, Artemis.

"No, not at all." Wally crossed his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Not even M'gann?" The older hero raised an eyebrow, she stepped back to look at her nephew. When the red head was younger, he followed the Martian girl around like a sad little puppy dog that wanted food and a warm place to live.

"Megalicious is going to be there?" A smirk lit up his lips. Trixa rolled her eyes, she still didn't know why Wally kept up his charade act of playing like he was so in love with the green alien girl.

"Don't give your hopes up." Trixa turned to walk away, Wally had such a confused look on his freckled face. It made the black haired woman laugh a little; he was still the same clueless teenager, just in an older body.

She felt a sudden blast of air, she assumed it was Wally racing away to find Dick, but when she opened her eyes Barry stood in front of her. His blonde hair waving back into place after his fast blast, he also looked very sharp all dressed up. She still didn't know why everyone had to dress up for a baby shower. Maybe it was just another Earth thing. Even though she had lived here since she was two, she still didn't understand some things. She gave a smile as she looked into his deep blue eyes, he was truly handsome.

"I don't think purple is your color." He smirked at her, commenting on her dress. It was a soft lavender color with darker purple wings on the back that had a sparkled star on the tips of the wings. But he was correct, purple was not her color, in fact she hated the color. But Barry's mother had bought it for her and she wasn't going to be rude to the grandmother of her child. When he saw the corners of her lips start to form a frown he quickly added: "But your still beautiful." He wasn't much taller than her, so he didn't have to bend his neck to much when he went to kiss her.

"That's so gross! Get a room!" Wally's voice came, he was peering from the doorway of Dick's room. Barry looked up after he had kissed Trixa.

"Have you even had your first kiss yet, kid?" He laughed slightly, Wally's cheeks brightened to a light pink as his ears and cheeks heated up.

"So not funny!" He crossed his arms like a sulking two year old. "I've had my first kiss…." He didn't sound so convincing though, Trixa was wondering if he was trying to convince them or him.

"Are you guys ready?" Bruce asked from the bottom of the stairs, Dick was with them. They were both dressed up in suits, although Bruce's was gray and Dick's had a yellow tint to his. "Everyone is already there, and the limo is waiting."

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could have survived another sappy moment from them." Wally flashed downstairs, glaring at a laughing Dick. "When you see Bruce make out with someone, then come see me." That quickly made the old boy wonder shut his mouth, but his eyes still glowed with gentle amusement at his best friend.

"We're coming." Barry said, helping his fiancée down the stairs. Yes, they hadn't gotten married yet, Barry said it was because he was afraid of dying in the field of crime fighting and leaving Trixa to be a single mother-widow. Bruce sometimes joked around and said it was because Barry didn't want to end up with two people who had bad temperaments and attitudes. Either way, it didn't really bother Trixa, she knew nothing bad was going to happen to Barry, he was too witty, probably where Wally got it from, and if they had a daughter, he would only need to worry about her moody, boy crazy and heart-breaking teenage years. Oh, joy!

Ok, hoped you liked it. I was going to put Arty and Ellie in this chapter, but I got lazy with it and tried to put some time on Trixa, Wally and Barry. Comment if did good on focusing the whole twist for Wally and Arty later on in the story and if you liked it. :D


End file.
